Formless Trust
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: So many years have passed since the Mariner left Enola and Helen. However, dangerous things start to occur. Enola is kidnapped, Helen and the others are attacked, and everything is in chaos. Will the Mariner be able to stop all of this?
1. The Past

**Author's Note: **I've always liked the movie Waterworld...

* * *

><p><strong>Formless Trust <strong>

Breathing out a soft sigh, Helen watched as the Mariner taught Enola how to swim in the water. The sun shone down upon the two individuals in the water as Enola's laughter filled the air. Enola's laughter was like music to Helen's ears and it almost made her smile, but she didn't. She wanted to, but found it difficult because she was in too much shock at the fact that the Mariner was actually teaching her 'daughter' how to swim.

Running a hand through her now short hair, Helen decided to just sit down and enjoy the scene of Enola having fun swimming in the water and being taught by the Mariner. It was still strange to see this though, but she still could not smile at it.

Helen was a little apprehensive.

She thought the Mariner was very dangerous. He _did_ throw Enola off of the boat for no reason whatsoever and he cut their hair too! Helen actually had liked her long hair and found her now short hair to be boring and unusual. Enola looked very different without her long hair and Helen missed it.

"See? It's not so hard once you try," Helen could hear the Mariner comment from within the water. "You're doing it all by yourself now."

Enola giggled again, actually swimming on her own this time in the water, which surprised Helen even more. She was actually doing it all by herself without any help from the Mariner. A gleeful expression dressed the little girl's face as she swam around, proud and vivacious.

Helen's gaze moved to the Mariner again, watching him. She was astonished to see that he was now staring straight at her now instead of looking over Enola. His expression was incredibly untellable and his eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. Helen couldn't tell what he was thinking and she hoped he couldn't do the same with her. However, for some reason, it seemed as if he could see right through her.

Helen looked at Enola again instead so she wouldn't have to watch the Mariner stare at her. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed, shaking her head.

"You look like you want to join us."

Helen's eyes snapped back to the man, startled. Was he talking to her? Of course he was. Who else would he be talking to? He couldn't have been talking to Enola.

"What?" She found herself saying.

"You look like you want to join us." The male repeated nonchalantly as Enola swam around him giggling.

Did she really appear that way? "No…I don't." Helen muttered, shrugging.

"Should."

Helen bit her lower lip, trying to come to a decision. It wouldn't hurt just to join them in the water, right? Plus, she could keep a closer eye on her 'daughter'. Helen still didn't trust the Mariner at all.

"Fine." Helen dived into the water and then swam over to them. The Mariner was staring at her again for some unfathomable reason and she tried to ignore it, but it was impossible.

Helen stared back at him, unblinking as she treaded water.

Maybe she could allow herself to trust him?


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note: **So...this took a while for me to post, but it's been done for a while. However, this is the only chapter I've written so far other than the first one. It'll take a while for the other chapters to be written, but it will be done one day. I am not going to be posting any more chapters until the whole story is completely finished. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: An Unexpected Arrival<strong>

* * *

><p>Enola breathed out a heavy sigh, lifting her gaze up to the sky. She had just been remembering that day, the day that the Mariner had taught her how to swim. Now, that was several years ago. She wasn't a little kid anymore. Enola was now sixteen and looked pretty much the same.<p>

Moving away from the ocean, Enola looked towards the trees and whatnot behind her. She recalled the day when the Mariner had left. Enola really didn't want him to leave, but he had to. The Mariner wasn't used to land whatsoever and desired to be on the ocean, forever drifting. That's just who he was.

Every single day, Enola wondered what he was doing. She wondered if he was even still alive. How would he look, now that several years have gone by? Would he still be the same or would he be entirely different? Enola thought she would never know. It was always the same thing every day. Nothing changed. Nothing happened. When she and Helen had been with the Mariner, adventurous events had always occurred, but now…nothing happened.

Dry land was amazing, really, but Enola sometimes wished to go back out at sea. Helen wouldn't let her though and kept her there. As soon as the Mariner had left all those years ago, she had desperately wanted to go back into the ocean and search for him. Of course, Helen and the others stopped her.

Getting up from her crouched position on a rock, the now grown Enola jumped and allowed her feet to touch the sandy ground, feeling the waves wash up and onto her feet, drenching them. Moving her gaze elsewhere, she could see a white horse trotting towards her. The horse belonged to her.

"Ocean!" Enola greeted her steed, meeting the animal halfway and reaching out her hand towards her. Her hand brushed along the animal's fur delicately. Enola always enjoyed petting her pet, pleased to feel the softness of her fur.

The horse, Ocean, neighed gently and relished in the petting she was receiving from her master. After a moment, Enola climbed up on top of Ocean's back and whispered for the horse to move forward. Ocean obeyed and started moving at a slow trot along the shore. The wind blew through Enola's hair, causing it to whip around her face as she rode the horse.

A couple of years ago, Enola had broken Ocean. It had been tough and exhausting and she had failed many times, but she managed to do so in the end, making the horse hers. Ever since then, she and Ocean had been incredibly close. Enola put a lot of her attention on the animal and would often spend more time with her than Helen and the others.

Contemplating on what she was going to do for the rest of her day, Enola kept her eyes ahead as she continued to ride Ocean. Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Enola caught something from the corner of her left eye. Telling Ocean to halt, the teenager turned all of her attention towards the endless sea.

The female was extremely shocked at what she saw!

There was a very massive ship heading in her direction. It was still a great distance back, but it was clearly visible. The ship was gigantic and bigger than anything she had ever seen! Jumping off of the horse, Enola stared in immense wonder. What kind of ship was it? Could it possibly be the Mariner? Just ruminating about him, Enola longed even more to see the male again. She missed him dearly.

"Enola!"

Hearing Helen's voice, Enola spun around to see her approaching. Helen looked the same, but it was clear that she had aged during the past years. Enola knew that Helen missed the Mariner just as much as she did. Helen and the Mariner had been lovers after all and the Mariner was Enola's best friend.

"Helen, are you seeing this?" Enola wanted to know, lifting her hand and pointing at the oncoming ship. "Do you think it's _him_? Do you think it is, Helen?!" the girl was becoming very excited now. She felt like a small child all over again.

Helen put her eyes on the massive ship that was slowly approaching their land. For some reason, she felt very uneasy about the ship's sudden appearance. Also, she didn't have a feeling that it was the Mariner, the one she only ever loved. It couldn't be him. Why would he be in a ship as big as that?

"Helen, are you listening to me?" Enola was now a bit frustrated that Helen wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying. "Don't you think that's him?! It has to be him, right? Who else would that be?!"

"I don't know, Enola…" Helen muttered out, uncertain.

"What do you mean?" Enola retorted sharply, her features morphing into a look of temporary agitation. "Who else would it be?"

Helen sighed. "Enola, doesn't it seem strange that a huge ship would come out of nowhere? I really do have a bad feeling about all of this. We should gather up some weapons and be prepared to defend ourselves," the woman explained. "I'm going to go warn the others. You stay and watch the ship."

"Fine." Enola huffed.

Then, Helen turned around and left.

Enola continued to watch the ship and great interest, really hoping that it was the Mariner. She couldn't wait to see him again! It had been so long and he hadn't even come to visit! Enola had so many things to tell and share with him.

As the foreign ship got closer and closer, Enola became even more impatient. She paced the shore relentlessly while Ocean watched in curiosity. Numerous thoughts ran through her mind and butterflies were attacking her belly.

Once the ship got closer enough, Enola could see people standing on the large ship and she finally noticed the big flag that hung over the whole thing.

It had the symbol of a skull on it…


	3. Pirates and Thieves

**Author's Note: **Updates will be completely random.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Pirates and Thieves<strong>

* * *

><p>Frowning, Enola got a better look at the flag, wondering why the flag portrayed that of a skull. Now she was beginning to feel the same way as Helen. She knew something wasn't right and prepared to flee if she had to. However, she would not run away like a coward. The girl was going to see what these people wanted first. Hopefully, the Mariner was amongst them!<p>

As the towering boat came to a stop, Enola stood close to her horse, hand clutching at her fur. A ladder was thrown out of the ship and it touched the watery sand below. Enola flinched at the action and then peered upwards, seeing someone climbing down. It was a young man with messy black hair and attractive green eyes. He was very fit and dressed in some black short pants, a black vest, and black boots. A skull necklace hung from around his neck and earrings pierced his ears.

After the young man's feet landed on the ground, other passengers began to evacuate the ship as well, joining the young man on the ground. Enola gave them an emotionless look, appearing fearless. She was not going to cower in front of these strong-looking men.

"Who are you people?" Enola wanted to know, clutching her horse's fur tighter.

The young man finally noticed her, putting his green eyes on her. When he saw her, a smirk appeared on his facial features and he seemed intrigued. "Lookee what we 'ave 'ere!" he announced loudly, gathering all of the attention of the rest of the individuals that had arrived.

"Who are you people?" Enola repeated, becoming impatient with their lack of response.

"I be Jaymz, lassie," the young man, Jaymz, introduced himself quickly, giving her a look of interest. "Ye be who?"

Enola hesitated before answering. "I'm Enola…"

"Enola!" Jaymz echoed, smirking. "A fine name ye be havin' there, lass."

Enola was very perplexed by the way this Jaymz character was talking. A frown colored her facial features and she backed away from Jaymz and the rest of the people there who were now looking around in interest. "How did you all get here? What do you want exactly?"

Suddenly, a big bear of a man with a long and dirty beard came barging out of the crowd of individuals. He wore a large, black hat and had a wooden leg. "I be the captain of this ship 'ere!" he blared.

Enola was unafraid.

"I be Captain Ringer and me crew and I 'ave come 'ere to find the treasure that be 'ere!" the captain bellowed, staring directly at Enola and her fearless expression. "Ye better be tellin' where me treasure is or else!"

"Or else what?" Enola spat, frowning in agitation. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Captain Ringer suddenly lurched forward, bringing one of his dirty hands around the female's neck and almost crushing her throat to pieces. Enola tried to gasp, but nothing came out and she was unable to breathe. Her hands flew up to the captain's arm and she desperately tried to pull his hands off of her neck. Her heart hammered against her chest like someone relentlessly beating a drum. The girl didn't want to show fear, but the fear was evidently present on her facial features. This man was _strong_!

Putting on a sinister mask, Captain Ringer put more pressure on the girl's throat and leaned forward so his lips were right next to her ear. "Or else I'll ring that pretty little neck of yers," he growled into her ear, his breath coming out as a putrid and hideous odor. His horrible breath made Enola's eyes water and she began to feel lightheaded.

Seeing that Enola wouldn't be able to last much longer and that she didn't know where the treasure was, Jaymz took a step forward and put his attention on his unforgiving captain. "Captain, I think she's had 'nough," he remarked in a low tone of voice, glancing at Enola who looked ready to pass out in the giant man's grasp.

Releasing Enola, the bear of a man watched as the girl dropped to the ground on her knees beside her horse. She was gasping for air, her eyes wild with relief. Her hands were at her throat and she rubbed the severely bruised skin there. The girl forced her fear to go away into the deepest part of her mind and allowed heinous anger to consume her. Ignoring the pain her neck, she jumped to her feet and was about to lunge at the captain, but Jaymz stepped in front of her and grabbed her by her arms, stopping her sudden assault.

"Let go of me!" Enola viciously snarled, eyeing the monstrous captain with hate touching her eyes. She really wanted to give the captain a piece of her mind. Who in the world did he think he was choking her like that? Enola wanted to make him pay dearly for what he did to her! Her throat was still aching. "Let go of me right now!"

Jaymz disobeyed and kept a firm grasp on her body as the other individuals started to roam the land, searching for their so called treasure. Captain Ringer was amongst them, but he turned around to glance at the vicious Enola, a wide and disgusting grin spreading across his face. "Jaymz, the lass be comin' with us," he sinisterly informed the handsome male.

"Ye sure, captain?" Jaymz questioned as he tightened his grip on Enola who was desperately trying to escape his clutches. She was growling and trying to bite him too to escape. Jaymz was clearly stronger than her, however, and her attempts at escape was so very futile.

"I be sure," Captain Ringer confirmed and turned away from the two people. "The lass be joinin' our crew now!" Then he released a loud and amused chortle that held darkness. His chortle didn't really sound like a laugh at all and sounded more like someone choking and spitting up. It hurt Enola's ears and caused her to cringe slightly in Jaymz's grasp.

Watching the beast and all the other men walk off to venture more of the land, Enola ceased her movements and became limp in the man's hold. There was nothing she could do at the moment. She needed to be smart about all of this. When he was distracted or something, she would escape. Enola had to warn Helen and the others before something horrible happened at them!

"Easy there, lass," Jaymz's voice entered her ears as he dragged her towards the massive ship. Enola put up little resistance, but was quiet and a little bit interested in what the ship looked like from the inside. "Yer gonna be joinin' the crew."

Things weren't turning out so well.

She needed the Mariner…she needed him…


	4. The Mariner Returns

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Mariner Returns<strong>

* * *

><p>Looking ahead, the Mariner could get a nice and clear view of the dry land he had once set foot upon. The sun beat down on him and he lifted a hand, holding it above his eyes to get a better look at what was before him. The land he had left all those years ago was torn and broken. There was smoke rising from it and he could see destructive flames consuming every single form of life on there. Trees were burning, grass and flowers were wilting and shriveling up in the heat, horses ran across the sands of the beach, fire attached to their backs. It was all just a complete nightmare, but the Mariner wasn't worried about any of that. The only thing he was worried about was what happened to the <em>people<em> on the land!

Moving his boat faster towards the land, the Mariner ceased his rapidly beating heart, hoping for it not to be so. His greatest fear was starting to come to life. His greatest fear…was losing the ones he loved. The man had loved Helen, yes. He had loved her with all his heart, but he just could not stay with her on dry land. Dry land wasn't a place for him. The sea was where he belonged. The Mariner also cared deeply for the little one, Enola. She was his friend and he liked her. He wouldn't know what to do if something happened to either of them.

As his boat touched the sands of the burning land, the Mariner scurried off of his boat. Fear gripped him in tremendous waves, almost sending him over the edge. He was calm on the outside, but his emotions were going haywire on the inside. As his eyes roamed the flames that was destroying everything in its path, the male was starting to regret ever leaving Helen and Enola on the land alone with the others for all those years. He felt so much guilt claw at his heart for never visiting them for all those years. He had missed out on so much, missed out on the time he could have spent with the two females. All that time was wasted. Gone. There was nothing he could do about that. There was absolutely nothing he could do; nothing to be done.

Pushing back those horrid thoughts and feelings, the Mariner focused on what was currently occurring. He couldn't just let the fire to continue leaving a trail of death behind as it burned everything away. The male had to stop it somehow. Looking back to his boat, he could see unused buckets there. Knowing it was going to be very difficult to get rid of the fire with just a few buckets of water, the Mariner started to hurry. He grabbed one bucket and then dunked it in the ocean water, gathering a lot of it before rushing over to the first fire. He dumped the water on top of it and then rushed back to get some more water.

The Mariner carried out these actions for at least a couple of hours before the fires were entirely put out. Collapsing onto the sand, the man brought a hand up to his head, feeling dizzy for standing on land too much. The land really didn't move like the ocean. It had no motion whatsoever to him. It wasn't smooth, he didn't _float_. The land was definitely no place for him, but he had to tolerate it for the people he cared for. Getting up from the ground, the male ignored his tiredness and dizziness for now and started venturing further on the dry land, looking for any signs of people. He could see dead horses scattered around the beach, shriveled up plants, and other various plants that had been burned in the horrible fire. Still, he did not see any people at all! Where in the world was everyone? Where was Helen? Where was Enola?!

"Helen!" the Mariner called out, his voice hoarse and broken from breathing in all that smoke and for not getting a drink of water from all that moving around for hours. It was now in deep evening and everything was strangely and eerily quiet. "Enola! Helen!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, allowing his voice to carry. Looking around, he found a river and wasted no time in getting a drink of water.

Through with that, he continued his search. After thirty minutes of walking on the nauseating dry land, the Mariner began to see bodies lying around. He couldn't identify any of them because they had been beaten beyond recognition and burned to a crisp. It made him sick inside, but he moved forward, determined to find Enola and Helen. Those two were the only ones that mattered to them. He stepped over the lifeless bodies and surveyed the area, trying to see if any of the bodies belonged to his loved ones. He couldn't tell.

"Helen!" he tried calling for the only woman he ever loved again. "Helen, if you're alive…_say something_! Enola! Helen!" Slowing down to a halt, the Mariner realized something. His eyes caught sight of a hut up ahead and he dashed towards it. Once inside, he found Helen on the ground. She was breathing shakily and her entire face was swollen. Also, her body was covered in horrible bruises. Getting down on his knees, the Mariner scooped the female up into his arms, trying not to panic by the state she was in. Even though she had been beaten pretty badly, he could still recognize her. The feel of her skin felt the same the last time he touched it. He still remembered what she looked like after all these years.

"Helen…" the Mariner whispered, running a hand down her cheek, fingers brushing her dry lips. "Helen, please talk to me," he commented softly while a frown jumped onto his facial features.

Helen struggled to open her eyes. However, she was only able to open one of them because the other one was swollen shut. Her hands grasped the material of the Mariner's clothing and she stared at him while in pain. "_You_!" she exclaimed in a broken whisper.

"It's me, Helen," the Mariner confirmed, holding her tighter against him.

Helen shut her eye and a tear rolled down her cheek. A sad smile danced along her lips and her grip tightened on him.

"You've come back to me…"


	5. Setting Out on a Journey

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Setting Out on a Journey<strong>

* * *

><p>"They're gone. They're all gone," Helen's shaky voice penetrated his ears. "I'm the only one that's left. They…they took Enola. I don't know what's happened to her. I don't know what they needed her for and I don't know why they took her. Nobody could do anything about it when <em>they<em> came."

The Mariner brought his gaze to her. "Who are _they_? You still haven't told me that."

"They called themselves pirates and thieves," Helen responded as tears rolled down her cheeks in soft waves. "They came here looking for some treasure. I and everyone else kept telling them that there was no treasure here, but they didn't listen. First, they threatened us, and then, when threats didn't work, they started to murder us."

Hearing this, the Mariner resisted the urge to growl in contemptuous rage. His hands curled into tight fists at his sides as he gazed down at his lover that was resting on a bed. He had cleaned her up as best he could and found her some fresh clothes, but she still looked weak and fragile, like she could break at any moment. Shaking his head, he tried to calm himself. What other devious things had these so called 'pirates' had done to his Helen and Enola?

"I'm the only one left," Helen repeated in a sorrow filled tone of voice. "They murdered everyone and then tried to destroy the land, but you saved it. I…their captain, Captain Ringer, had beaten me senselessly and without a care while everyone watched. He kept asking me where his treasure was as he continued to land blows upon my body. I kept telling him I didn't know because that's just it…I DIDN'T KNOW!" she yelled, more tears escaping her eyes. "…He thought he killed me and I didn't have the strength to go after them and save Enola. I was too late and I was too slow."

The Mariner released a deep sigh, shaking his head once more. He stepped closer to the woman in the bed and gently removed some of the tears that had escaped her eyes. The man used his fingers to get rid of the liquid on her cheeks. When he was done, he gently caressed her cheek. "It's not your fault," he told her. "You had no control over what happened. Don't blame yourself. I'm going to get her back."

"Not without me," Helen informed him, sitting up in the bed and grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly. "You're not going to save Enola without me. I know I'm not in good shape, but you can't do this alone. You need my help. These pirates and thieves are vicious. They don't have any feelings and they don't care who they kill!"

The Mariner gently tugged his hand from her grasp, cupping her face in his hands and staring deeply into the female's eyes. "That's exactly why I don't want you to come, Helen. It's going to be really dangerous and you're not fit for this," he explained to her sincerely. Obviously, he was concerned for her. "I can't let anything else happen to you."

Helen was about to speak, but she could see the guilt in his eyes. The guilt swam in torrents, consuming him whole like a shark devouring its midmorning meal. There was also shame there too, and sadness was present. Helen knew that the man she loved was experiencing tremendous guilt because he wasn't there for them to begin with and that he had left them all those years ago without visiting. Sure, she got mad sometimes while he was gone, but she always missed him and she always loved him.

Leaning forward, Helen pressed her lips against his in a sudden and soft kiss. The Mariner kissed back, pulling her closer to his body. Then, after a few minutes, they parted and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Helen gave him a small smile and shook her head. "You don't have to worry about me. I survived this long without you, right? You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. What you do have to worry about is Enola," she elaborated in a low tone of voice. "I forgive you for leaving all those years ago."

That was all the Mariner needed to hear. He gave her one more kiss before sitting up straight and helping her off of the bed. "Alright then, it's settled. You're coming with me and we're going to get her back."

"Right," Helen nodded her head, determination flickering across her facial features. She removed herself from the room with his help and the two of them left the hut, heading towards the beach to set sail. As they journeyed there, Helen could see the many bodies of people and horses and it made her sick inside. So, to get her mind off of it, she explained to the Mariner what the massive ship looked like and she also described how the pirates and thieves looked.

The Mariner listened to every single word that exited her mouth until they finally reached their destination. He climbed onto his boat and then got everything ready. He looked to his significant other and saw that she was just solemnly eyeing the land that she had been staying on for many years. Her eyes also roamed the dead horses that were on the ground, spotting the one that belonged to Enola. The woman almost collapsed to her knees in grief when she saw the sight of the burnt animal. Enola would not be happy when she found out about her longtime friend.

"Enola…" whispered Helen, blinking back tears furiously. What would become of her? Would she and the Mariner be able to rescue her before it's too late? What in the world was going to happen to her? Would she even be alive when they found her? There was so many questions that she didn't have answers too! It was so very frustrating!

"Helen, we have to go. The longer we stay here, the more time we give them to do whatever they please to her," the Mariner mentioned to his lover, placing a hand upon her shoulder and motioning towards his boat. "Let's get moving."

Nodding her head, Helen joined him on the boat and the two set off on their journey to rescue Enola.


	6. The Pirates Dance in the Night

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Pirates Dance in the Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Enola's vision was met with a very impressive starry sky. At first, she believed that she was lying down on the beach beside her furry pal, the horse. She imagined pressing her face into the animal's warm and soft fur as she cuddled close, her dreams sweet and of a certain Mariner. She missed him dearly and continued to as she imagined all these things. Soon, however, Enola began to realize that she was not on the beach safe and sound with her horse. Instead, she felt as though she were moving. It no longer felt like she was on land, but instead on <em>water<em>. She was _floating_ just like all those years ago.

Then, the female remembered. She recalled everything that had transpired a few hours ago. Those barbarians had taken her! That…man! That Jaymz person. He had brought her upon the massive ship due to the captain's orders. Why had they taken her? What purpose did she serve for them? Enola really didn't want to be there at the moment. Her eyes surveyed her new surroundings and she tried to move her hands, but realized that her wrists were bound behind her back as well as her ankles. There was also a gag on her mouth to keep her from speaking, but she managed to get that off.

Right after she had been forced onto the humongous ship, Enola witnessed the pirates and thieves burn the land she had lived on for many years! It was her home and it belonged to her and everyone else that occupied it! Her heart had raced disastrously within her chest as she assumed the worst. She assumed that everyone had been killed, including her Helen! Enola had to hold her tears back as Captain Ringer and the other beasts came back to the ship while wearing sinister grins. It was as if they had accomplished something fantastic. Enola heard the beastly captain informing his disgusting crew about not finding the treasure and that they had to look elsewhere. She also overheard the devious things that had been done to everyone on the dry land.

When deep evening came and as they departed from the dry land, Jaymz had tied her up and sarcastically told her to have a comfortable night. Then he had left her there all alone as he went on with the rest of the crew. Enola had stayed there for hours and had eventually fallen asleep. Now, however, she was up and wide awake, her body trembling with raw anger and hatred. She was going to get back at these monsters one way or another for what they had done!

"Feelin' comfortable there, lassie?" a voice pierced her ears like foul poison. Turning her head in the direction of where the voice came from, Enola could see Jaymz standing there while staring at her. He was swinging a necklace around his right index finger, smirking in amusement at her situation. He thought that what happened to her was funny.

This just caused Enola's blood to boil.

"You're going to be sorry you ever set foot on my dry land!" Enola growled out heinously, serious. She was constantly tugging on her wrists and ankles, trying to break free of her binds. Jaymz thought her attempts were weak and it made him laugh in high amusement as he placed the necklace back around his neck. Enola just glared at him in contempt.

"Aye, lass," chortled Jaymz as he stepped a little closer to her. "We're _all_ gonna be sorry."

It really sounded as if he didn't believe her because heavy sarcasm was evident in his tone. That smirk was still dancing across his lips and Enola kept glowering at him hatefully. Still, the girl couldn't help but notice how handsome he appeared to be compared to the other beasts on the ship. Although he was attractive, that didn't stop the female from hating him like she hated all the rest.

"_He'll_ come for me," Enola whispered, calming down a bit as she gazed at Jaymz, her features softening. Her mind wrapped around the Mariner. She remembered how he saved her all those years ago when she had been a little child. He would come for her again, wouldn't he? Even though she hadn't seen him in quite some time, he would save her. That's what she believed with all her heart. "_He'll_ come for me and you'll all be sorry."

Jaymz's smirk disappeared and a frown crawled around his face. He folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side like a curious cat would do. The attractive male studied her for a few minutes before opening his mouth. "Who ye be speakin' of, lass?" he demanded to know.

Now it was Enola's turn to smirk and she gave him a smug expression that almost made the male snap. "You'll find out soon enough…and you'll all be very _sorry_," she mysteriously said, enjoying the way he now looked.

"Hmmm…" Jaymz backed away from the girl and turned around as more of the crew walked over. They whispered something to Jaymz and he turned to grin at Enola who showed pure confusion. "Well, lass, it's 'bout time we showed ye how we pirates celebrate the night."

Enola was about to question him, but suddenly two of the crew members grabbed her by her arms and hauled her to her feet harshly. Enola immediately wrinkled her nose because of the foul smell that came from the two brutes that had grabbed her. Enola didn't fight as they dragged her to the center of the large ship. The entire crew was there and music was playing. It was a fast and upbeat sound and all of the pirates were dancing to it. Enola had no words to describe the movements they displayed.

Dropping her to the ground, the two males went on to join the other pirates, leaving her there. Enola looked up and could see Jaymz standing next to her. Jaymz smirked down at her before walking forward and joining in the dance.

Enola watched as the pirates danced in the night beneath the stars. They all howled with laughter, bumped into each other, constantly drank, and moved about to the beat of the music. Enola had never danced before, but Helen had told her many things about it. For a moment, Enola had the urge to join them, but remembered who she was dealing with and what they had done. That hatred came back to her and she stayed put. Besides, she couldn't really move because of her wrists and ankles being bound. Instead, she put her eyes on Jaymz who was swaying to the beat. The way he moved made him look even more majestic than he already was.

_What are you even thinking about?_ Enola ruminated to herself in disgust.

That was truly absurd for her to be thinking such things. So, erasing those thoughts, Enola got comfortable on the ground and just continued to watch the pirates dance in the night.


	7. Formless Like Water

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Formless Like Water<strong>

* * *

><p>Dragging her eyes open, Helen released a harsh and loud yawn while stretching her arms and legs out. It felt good to stretch and she enjoyed the great feeling it brought to her body. When she was through with that, she allowed her body to relax and she gazed up at the clear blue sky that had few clouds in it. For a moment, the woman wished that she were swimming in its endless abyss, being gently touched and caressed by its seemingly gentleness. However, she didn't want that as much as she wanted to stay there on the boat with the one she loved with all her heart.<p>

Sitting up, Helen could see the Mariner standing and awake. The male was operating the boat and just keeping a lookout for the massive ship that Helen had described to him before they had left dry land. Night had been drowned out by day and the sun glimmered brilliantly in the endless blue ocean that is the sky. Watching the Mariner, Helen didn't know whether or not if he had gotten any sleep. Did he even need sleep? Helen had never seen him sleep before, not that she could remember. The man wasn't entirely human. That didn't stop her from viewing him as an individual like herself.

"Hey," Helen spoke sleepily, sloppily getting to her feet. She almost fell over, but the Mariner was there to catch her in his arms. She brought her gaze up to his face, seeing concern written all over it. It reflected her own features. "I'm sorry; I'm still kind of in pain. Good morning. Did you get any sleep?"

The Mariner reluctantly released her after he was sure that she would be able to stand on her own and he shook his head slowly, saying no to her question. "I didn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't sleep," he responded. "I had to keep a lookout for the ship and I had to watch you. Also, I'm worried about Enola. The more time we waste dawdling about, the more time we give them to do whatever they please with her."

"I know, I know…" Helen whispered, distraught. "But we'll get her back. We'll get her back. I'm sure of it. It happened before and it can happen again."

"Yeah," the Mariner removed his attention from the woman and put it out at sea again, a frown coloring his facial features. He shifted a bit, feeling a little sleepy because he failed to do so last night. However, he could keep awake for a little while longer. He definitely didn't want to put his frail lover at watch and give her the responsibility of operating his boat. "We'll get her back."

Helen took a few steps forward to stand next to the male and she stared out at sea too, wondering how such a big ship could get so far so fast. It didn't make any sense to her. Where in the world had that ship come from anyway? It just appeared out of nowhere! Why in the world did those savages think that they had their so called treasure? It was all so discombobulating and it was so wrong. Contemplating about those awful events, Helen began to feel solemn again for what was lost. _Everyone_ had died except for her. She was the lucky survivor! If only the Mariner had come sooner…if only.

The woman shook her head, thinking that was absurd. The Mariner came when he came. There was no turning back time. It was incredibly hard, but it was time to stop dwelling on the past. But she needed to dwell on it for a little while longer to bring forth the hatred within her for the monsters who committed such a foul act. Once those beasts had gotten what they deserved, Helen would forget the past and move on with her life, hopefully the Mariner and Enola being in it. She wouldn't be able to live without the both of them.

Suddenly, her stomach cried out in hunger and her hands automatically flew to it, clutching it as it complained for food. Turning her head slightly, she could see the Mariner gazing at her from the corner of his eye. They both knew that she was hungry, _very_ hungry. Opening her mouth, Helen started talking and conveying this to him, even though he already knew it. "I'm kind of hungry…" she muttered.

Without saying anything, the Mariner whirled around and marched to the back of his boat, retrieving a very long and dangerous-looking harpoon. Through with that, he trekked back over to his woman and lifted the harpoon while aiming it at the water below. His eyes searched the formless water before he threw the harpoon into it. Helen watched as she saw blood color the spot in the water where the Mariner had thrown the harpoon.

Not wasting any time, the Mariner dove into the crimson water. He disappeared beneath the liquid and Helen just continued to view it as if it were a movie taking place. When the Mariner came back up, he had a large fish in his hand. With Helen's help, he climbed back up onto the boat and the male tossed the fish down in front of her. At the sight of their soon to be meal, Helen's belly complained even louder than before.

Later, the Mariner had cooked the fish with some of his equipment and then had dished out some of the fish to the female. Helen took it gratefully and thanked him. She immediately got started on eating. The Mariner ate slowly and Helen ate quickly. They didn't speak as they devoured their food; they only enjoyed their meal and each other's company.

After finishing their food, Helen scooted over to the Mariner and sat next to him, their arms touching. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. They still didn't speak and were both worried that they wouldn't actually find Enola. It was a horrible thought, so they did their best to stay positive.

"Thank you for feeding us," commented Helen after some time of silence.

"You're welcome," the Mariner replied.

Helen breathed out a sigh and kept her eyes forward. When will they find Enola?


	8. The Storm Shall Rage On

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Storm Shall Rage On<strong>

* * *

><p>Bringing her eyesight up towards the sky, Enola's vision was met with dark and gloomy clouds. She couldn't see the clear blue sky anymore and the wind was starting to pick up around her. Trembling slightly in the coldness, Enola longed for her horse's warm fur. She wanted to snuggle against it and just drown in its warmth. However, she couldn't do that because she was stuck on a ship with a bunch of savages. Still, her wrists and ankles were bound and they left her outside. The poor girl had been sitting on her rear for hours, her back against one of the large poles that jutted out from the oversized boat. Her muscles ached and screamed, her throat howled in great thirst, and her belly rumbled like the thunder for food.<p>

"They could at least feed me and give me something to drink," Enola huffed in irritation, seeing if she could get her wrists and ankles free, but it was completely of no use. "They are such…_monsters_."

"Aye, lassie," Jaymz's voice touched her ears.

Startled, Enola removed her gaze from the sky and saw Jaymz standing before her in all of his attractiveness. Frowning, Enola could see the male holding a plate of food and a mug of something to drink. "What the heck do you want?" she demanded to know, unhappy to see him.

"That's no way to greet me," Jaymz talked back, smirking. "Plus, you called me a _monster_. You know, that _really_ hurt my feelings."

Enola could detect the heavy amount of sarcasm in his voice and it only irked her. "That's exactly what you are! You're a monster!" she exclaimed defiantly, her anger showing on her facial features.

"I was going to give you this food and something to drink," the male went on, ignoring her previous words as he took a step closer to her. "You seemed really _parched_ and _famished_. Due to my everlasting generosity, I decided to relent and bring you something to eat and something to soothe your dry throat."

This only caused Enola's fury to grow. Also, she was becoming very flummoxed because Jaymz's accent had changed dramatically. He no longer sounded like one of those barbarians that occupied the ship, but he sounded like a normal person. This both intrigued and confused her. What in the world was going on? Just who was this Jaymz character?

Seeing the perplexity occupying the girl's face, Jaymz got down onto his knees in front of her and sat the mug of liquid down onto the ground beside him, his smirk intensifying. "Just so you know, I wasn't always a pirate," he informed her as if he were letting out a secret. He gave her a wink. "Don't tell anyone."

Enola snorted. "Who would I tell?"

"That's right," Jaymz talked grabbing a fork and stabbing a piece of chicken with it. He brought the fork to Enola's lips and she suddenly jerked away as if he had struck her. "Don't be afraid, lass. It's just fish. It's good."

Enola wondered why this guy was feeding her, but guessed it was the captain's orders or something. Pushing back her pride, the girl opened her mouth and allowed Jaymz to feed her. This went on until she had devoured every single thing on the plate. Her belly was full and she was completely satisfied. After that, Jaymz picked up the mug and allowed her to drink from it. Enola was glad to find that it was water.

Through with that, Jaymz sat the mug back down and just stayed sitting in front of her, examining her thoughtfully as the wind around them got fiercer and the sky got darker with more clouds. Enola gazed back at him, feeling uncomfortable underneath his stare. What did he want now?

"What was your name again?" he questioned her out of the blue.

"What?" Enola retorted, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Your name," Jaymz repeated, green eyes never leaving her face. "I can't remember if you told me or not. What was your name?"

Enola hesitated before reluctantly answering, "Enola. It's Enola."

"Enola?" a smirk spread across his face. "I think I remember now. Enola. Enola."

"Don't wear it out," Enola deadpanned, giving him a flat look. She didn't like it when he said her name. It just didn't seem _right_ to her for some reason.

Jaymz put on a grin. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Enola."

"It's not nice to meet _you_," Enola growled at him, shaking her head from side to side. "You and your monstrous crew did something really horrible to my home and to the people I loved! I'll…I'll never forgive you all for what you did."

Jaymz seemed sympathetic now. "It wasn't my choice, Enola. It had to be done."

"Yeah, _right_!" Enola snarled at him viciously.

Jaymz's smirk returned and he got to his feet. "Such fire you have in you."

"Untie me and I'll show you _real_ fire!" Enola challenged, struggling to get to her feet, but her bound ankles wouldn't allow that.

Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES!"

At once, all of the crew emerged from their concealed places and began putting everything away on the ship and tying everything down. There was a storm coming and they had to act quickly.

"Blimey!" Jaymz had slipped back into pirate lingo and he put his attention back to Enola. "There be a storm brewin', lassie. Prepare yerself!" then he turned and marched off to go help out the rest of the crew.

Immediately, fear struck Enola's heart. Were they actually going to leave her out there alone in the storm? As she thought about this, she could fee rain pattering against her skin and hair, drenching her instantly. The wind picked up and lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder boomed overhead like a wild explosion. It was all so terrifying to Enola.

Enola watched as all of the pirates and thieves put everything away on the ship and tie everything down. She could catch glimpses of Jaymz here and there, but that was it. The girl knew he wouldn't be coming back for her. All of the crew started getting back inside the ship and out of the storm, leaving her out there. Enola shivered in the wind and rain, flinching whenever thunder howled in the sky.

Just when she was about to shut her eyes and endure it, a pair of hands grabbed her arms and easily hauled her up to her feet. Before she knew it, she was in a dry and warm room, a door slamming shut behind her. Enola stumbled forward and fell down onto her stomach. Rolling around on to her back, she could see Jaymz standing before her, dripping with rainwater.

"Where am I?" Enola demanded to know, shivering because she was still cold.

"Yer in me quarters," Jaymz responded instantly, stepping over her body and reaching for a towel on the bed that was in there. He grasped it and then dropped it on top of Enola. "There ye go, lass."

Enola gave him a look. "How am I going to dry myself off with my wrists tied?"

Jaymz hesitated before untying her wrists, knowing she wasn't going to try anything. Enola sighed in relief and rubbed her red and bruised wrists. When she was done, she started drying herself off with the towel, starting with her hair. As she did this, she could see Jaymz watching her.

Oh, what was going to happen?


	9. A Sudden Assault of the Weather

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. You're all so nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Sudden Assault of the Weather<strong>

* * *

><p>The rain crashed down like pellets of agony. It soaked the two individuals to the bone as they moved on through the sea. The waves were vicious and incredible. Some of them almost crashed down into the boat, but the Mariner had the sense to steer the boat in another direction. Things were looking very ugly and things appeared as though they weren't going to brighten. That was how the atmosphere was like as the storm raged on. The lightning was like a violent strike, lighting their path. The wind was like a horrendous thing, trying to topple them over. The rain was like bullets of a gun, pouring down upon them. And the thunder was like an explosion going off, destroying everything its thunderous path.<p>

Helen, who was hanging on to a part of the ship, brought her gaze to the Mariner and squinted her eyes through the rain, seeing the Mariner steering the boat in certain directions to avoid getting trampled over by a massive wave. The woman's heart was pounding insanely in her chest and fear was gripping her in horrid torrents. Her hands were slippery because of all of the water being drenched upon them and her stomach dropped uncomfortably. Helen was worried that they wouldn't make it through this horrible storm.

When it had been in deep evening, the two of them had been continuing on with their journey in silence, nostalgia touching their souls from what they had been through in the past. The ocean had been peaceful and the weather had been enjoyable. There was absolutely nothing to fear and Helen was at complete ease, especially when she had the one she loved beside her. It was so serene and perfect and her troubles had been literally washed away by the calmness the atmosphere had portrayed. However, all of that was annihilated when the dark clouds rolled in. Helen had commented to her lover that it might be a mild storm because she had never seen a terrible and violent storm before. The Mariner had told her that he sensed that it was much more complicated than that, which made her grow uneasy.

Then the storm commenced.

Here they were; trying to survive the treacherous weather. Helen could feel her grip slipping as a wave crashed into the side of the boat, almost tipping it over. She released a broken gasp as her hand slipped off of what she had been gripping. A scream ripped through her throat and tore through her mouth as she went sliding down the boat and towards the raging water below. As she slid, she desperately tried to grab something, _anything_! Her attempts were futile, unfortunately.

At the last minute, before she could fall down into the torrent below, a hand gripped her wrist, stopping her from doing that. Helen glanced up and could see the Mariner there. He had a death grip on her wrist and was now pulling her towards him as he held on to a piece of rope that he had tied to something very sturdy on his boat. Once he managed to pull her all the way up, Helen crashed into his arms and he held her tight against him. Helen buried her face in his chest as the rain continued to pound into them. The Mariner was no longer steering the boat and was allowing the waves to take it wherever it pleased. Still, he kept his arms around his lover, not wanting to let go of her. Helen was hugging him tight, eyes shut tight.

Suddenly, a massive wave came down upon them, tearing into the boat that they were standing on. Helen couldn't even scream as she, the Mariner, and the boat were all sent underwater. She slipped away from the male that had been holding her and she went spiraling elsewhere beneath the waves, totally lost. Her heart was hammering dangerously against her chest, tempted to burst through. Immediately, her lungs screamed for air because of her panicking. She didn't know where she was! She was lost! She was going to die!

The Mariner, who had been separated from his Helen, was now swimming underneath the water, having tied the rope around his waist. His boat had broken into two parts because of the violent waves and he had tied the other end of the rope to the sturdy part of the boat, one of the pieces, actually. Now, he was underwater and searching for Helen before she could drown. The Mariner was calm as he did so, but was worried deep down inside for the woman. Would he be able to find her in time?

Yes. Yes, he would.

With his eyes, he could see her ahead, struggling in the water and looking ready to open her mouth and inhale water. The Mariner expertly swam towards her at amazing speed, despite the raging waters. When he reached her, he gathered her up in his arms while she gave him a relieved expression. Not wasting any more time, he swam back up to the surface and helped her up into one of the pieces of the boat that was still remaining. Helen coughed and breathed in the air, feeding her lungs.

"Are you alright?" the Mariner questioned her, staring at her face.

Helen nodded, placing a hand over her chest. "I'm fine."

The Mariner looked pleased with her answer and he untied the rope from his waist, tying it around Helen's waist instead. If she were to suddenly fall back into the water, then she would be able to find her way back to the piece of the boat that they were sitting on. He, however, didn't need that. Feeling the woman grab onto his hand, the Mariner brought his gaze back to her face as the vigorous waves pushed them around.

"When will this be over?" Helen wanted to know, squeezing his hand firmly with her own, interlocking their fingers. "When will the storm end?"

"I don't know," the Mariner responded to her, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her close to him. "We'll just have to wait it out and see what happens."

Helen felt safe and secure in his arms and she allowed her eyes to close, blocking out the sounds of the storm raging on.


	10. The Night Conversation

**Author's Note: **I appreciate the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Night Conversation<strong>

* * *

><p>Finished with her hair, Enola brought the towel down to her body, eyeing her bound ankles. It irked her for a few seconds, but she moved on and started drying off her wet body, refusing to remove any kind of clothing on her body. She wasn't going to take off her clothes in front of this Jaymz character when his eyes were only on her. She'd just sit in wet clothing for the rest of the night. Enola didn't care.<p>

"Don't you want to take off your clothes so they can dry properly?" Jaymz's voice filled the silence. "I mean, you'd be dry and so will they. There's a fire over here. I think you should take them off." After that was casually said, Jaymz sauntered over to where a fire was going in a hearth. He added a few pieces of wood in there, watching as the flames sparked. The male turned his attention to a red faced Enola and smirked.

Enola glowered at him hatefully, still drying off her body with the towel he had given her. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not getting naked in front of you!" she growled out viciously, talking to him as if he were completely insane. She marched over to the flames and sat down in front of it, throwing the towel in Jaymz's face and putting her hands out in front of the fire to warm them. Her features softened afterwards as the warmth enveloped her. She'll be dry in no time!

"You could catch a cold," Jaymz pointed out, shrugging his shoulders. He carelessly removed his own shirt and laid it out to dry on the floor in front of the fire. The young man was about to remove his pants, but Enola's expression said otherwise, so he left them on. Jaymz brought his attention back to the fire and grinned, thinking Enola to be so innocent. "You're really different than any other girl that I've met."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Enola demanded to know, taking a look at Jaymz's shirtless body. She instantly felt uncomfortable because of it.

"What it sounds like," answered Jaymz.

Enola removed her eyes from him and roamed the flames instead, watching as it flicked about and burned the wood inside. She imagined Helen and all the people she knew burning to a crisp inside those flames, seeing the whole land be destroyed by the destructive element. It brought pain and fury to her heart and it made her wonder if everyone really was dead. Was Helen dead? Was her horse dead? Was everyone dead? It was a large possibility that everyone was dead and that the land she knew was no more! It was all because of the vicious monsters that occupied the ship, including the one sitting next to her that seemed nicer than all the others, but incredibly annoying.

"You see this fire here?" Enola commented suddenly, nodding towards the flames in front of them. "Do you see how they burn every single piece of wood away, slowly, painfully slowly?" she questioned him without looking at his face.

Jaymz, not knowing what she was getting at, put his green eyes on the fire, arm resting atop a knee. He stared at the flames consuming the wood in there before nodding his head. "Yes. Why?" he wanted to know.

"That's exactly how it happened to my land and to everyone I knew," Enola revealed, turning her head to gaze at the man beside her. "That's how it happened. Everything was burned away. I don't even know if anyone made it out alive. Now I have nobody…except _him_, which I'm sure he's coming for me right now."

"Knowing Captain Ringer, he probably didn't leave anyone alive," Jaymz bluntly stated, grim and a little sullen. "I'm sorry, Enola, but Captain Ringer is a heartless fellow."

Overcome by rage, Enola tackled Jaymz to the floor and Jaymz found himself on his back with the girl on top of him. Enola scratched his cheek hard, leaving blood. Grunting in pain, the male tried to grab her, but Enola was already off of him. She untied her ankles and was now sprinting towards the door of the quarters, attempting escape. Just when her hand grasped the doorknob of the door, Enola felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and jerk her backwards.

"Let go of me!" Enola screamed ferociously, kicking and thrashing about. No matter how hard she tried to escape Jaymz's clutches, he was just too strong for her. "Let go of me you, _monster_!"

Jaymz said nothing as he brought her over to his bed, throwing her down upon it with him on top of her, pinning her there. His hands were clamped shut on her wrists and he had her legs pinned down with his body. Enola struggled to get free, but it was useless. He was too strong for her. Breathing heavily with anger, Enola stared up into Jaymz's attractive face, peering into his green eyes. Enola expected to see anger there, but she didn't see any of that. All she saw was…_sympathy_.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Enola…" whispered Jaymz, still keeping her pinned to the bed.

"Whatever!" hissed Enola, now limp and defeated. She was no longer struggling to get away.

Jaymz stared at her face for a long moment and Enola stared back, feeling really uncomfortable with this guy on top of her. She guessed that trying to escape probably wasn't such a good idea. Where in the world would she go in such a storm? Would she jump into the waves down below? Enola felt stupid as she stared back into Jaymz's green eyes.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Jaymz leaned downwards towards her face and Enola tried to pull back, but it was useless, the bed was stopping her from moving back even further. Her heart began to hammer against her chest as she began to breathe Jaymz's air and he hers. The male got closer and closer until his lips brushed against hers. Enola's eyes widened in shock and she didn't know what to do.

All she knew was that…it had been nice. Before she could say anything, Jaymz removed himself from her and shook his head. "Don't try it again, Enola," he informed her, sitting back over at the fire. "Captain Ringer might take you, you know, if he saw you wandering around the ship untied."

Enola sat up in the bed, glaring at him. "What will that overgrown ape do? Kill me?"

Jaymz turned his head to look at her, dark. "No. Something _worse_."


	11. News in the Morning

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took two days...busy with school and stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: News in the Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Enola yawned loudly and stretched, her hands above her head and her legs stretched out before her. When she was through stretching her limbs, she sat up and realized that she was still in Jaymz's bed. Thinking about the attractive male brought back memories from last night. Her eyes roamed the room until she found the man lying on the ground in front of the fire that used to be there, still shirtless and all. Enola recalled him kissing her last night and it caused her cheeks to redden. What in the word had he kissed her for? Was it some kind of punishment for trying to escape? It sure didn't seem like it, but that's what Enola was going to settle on.<p>

Removing herself from the bed, Enola took away the sheets from the mattress, sauntering over to Jaymz. She draped the sheet over his body and watched as he stirred a little bit in his sleep. Done with that, the female ventured out of the quarters, making sure to be extra quiet so she wouldn't wake up Jaymz. When she got outside, Enola realized that the storm was over and that it was a beautiful morning out. The ocean was still and everything was seemingly peaceful. Enola would have smiled, but she remembered where she was and who she was dealing with.

"Ahoy!" a male voice touched Enola's ears, causing her to look upwards of where it came from. She could see a small platform atop the mast, some sort of lookout. There was a young man standing on top of there, waving down at her with a lazy grin dancing along his lips.

This man had dark blond hair that was long and draping over his shoulders, a really skinny body, and bright blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was only dressed in some grayish pants that were rolled up to the knees. Also, there were rings on each and every finger of his and his ears were pierced with multiple earrings.

"Ahoy…?" Enola didn't know what gibberish he was speaking, but she gave a short wave, noticing how the male didn't appear as beastly as all the others on the boat. Still, that didn't mean she trusted him, just like she showed an immense amount of distrust of Jaymz.

"Why don't ye join me up 'ere in the crow's nest?" the young man suggested, still wearing that lazy and easy going smile. It made him look friendly for some reason, but Enola wasn't going to let her guard down. Wasn't this man wondering why she wasn't tied up and sitting down somewhere?

A little reluctant, but curious, Enola started climbing up the ladder that led up into the crow's nest. It took a few minutes, but she managed to make it to the top, getting up onto the platform with the male as he held some kind of strange device in his hand. Enola became wary, wondering if it was some kind of weapon and that he was going to bash her head in with it. Oh, why in the world did she listen to him and climb all the way up here?

"Glad ye could join, me lassie," the young man remarked, his lazy smile transforming into one of delight. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and cocked his head to the side like a curious cat. "Why ye be wanderin' 'round the ship alone and untied? Oh, I be Blood, by the way. Pleasure."

Enola had the sudden feeling that she could be relaxed around this individual. "Blood? What kind of name is that, huh? Do you drink blood or something?" she questioned, almost laughing in amusement.

Blood chortled at her accusation. "No, ye landlubber!"

"Then what's your name mean? Why did your parents name you something like that?" Enola demanded to know, still trying not to laugh. "Did THEY like drinking blood?"

"Yer a funny one, lassie," Blood chuckled behind closed lips before removing his attention from her and putting it on the endless sea before them, using the device to look out of. "Me name is nothin' important. It's the name Captain Ringer gave me, lassie."

Enola's face darkened at the mention of the monstrous captain. "What? That beast names all of you or something?" she queried. "Did that monstrosity also give Jaymz's name too?"

"Of course, lassie," Blood lowered the device in his hand and peered at her, eyebrows shooting up in a curious manner. "Captain Ringer be Jaymz's father."

Enola felt like she had been slapped in the face. She felt wobbly all of a sudden and fury consumed her entire being. Just when she had started to actually like Jaymz, she found out this horrible truth about him?! How could she ever bring herself to trust him now? Enola felt disgusted that he had even kissed her last night, him being related to that animal. Bringing her fingers up to her lips, she remembered how it felt to have his lips brush against hers. Still, it had been nice. Enola felt so confused right now.

"I take it ye didn't know, lassie?" Blood questioned, eyeing her closely.

"No I didn't," Enola grumbled irritably. "Thanks for letting me know."

Blood shrugged and a smile appeared on his facial features. "Ye like 'im don't'cha?"

"What?" Enola gave him a look.

Blood was about to elaborate, but suddenly the whole crew emerged from their concealed places, appearing all over the ship. Captain Ringer was amongst them and so was Jaymz. Enola could see Jaymz looking around for someone, possibly _her_. Knowing this, the girl made sure not to be seen.

"Avast ye!" Captain Ringer boomed in his deep and threatening voice, holding up his hands to gain the attention from everyone there. "I be havin' some good news."

"What it be, captain?!" one of the crew members demanded to know.

"We're approachin' another piece o' dry land," the barbaric captain informed his crew, grinning sinisterly. "That's where me treasure is! We should be thar by tomorrow. If we aren't, I'm blamin' all of ye and yer all gonna walk the plank!"

The crew all nodded simultaneously, scared.

Captain Ringer smiled in all his ugliness before tilting his head back and gazing directly at Enola who was standing in the crow's nest next to Blood. "Tonight, I want her in me quarters…" he said nastily before marching back to wherever he came from.

Hearing that, Enola shuddered. She could see that all eyes were on her and she started to feel sick. Jaymz was giving her a concerned expression while the rest of the crew was laughing their heads off. Enola could feel a hand on her back and she jumped a little, turning her head to look at Blood who was gazing at her forlornly.

"Blood, what does that mean?" asked Enola softly.

"It means what ye think it means, lassie," Blood said through a sigh. "I'm sorry, lass."

Enola felt even more sick. What was she going to do? Oh, when would her savior come to rescue her? Where was the Mariner?!


	12. Other Means of Transportation

**Author's Note: **Hope readers are still enjoying this. I'm actually almost done. There will only be 20 chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Other Means of Transportation<strong>

* * *

><p>The ocean was calm; still. It sparkled underneath the sun's morning light, making it seem more beautiful than ever before. It brought some form of beatific happiness to those who roamed its waters. Last night, the ocean had been angry, <em>furious<em>. It had unleashed all of its wrath upon those who dared to tread its blueness. Now, however, it was silent and serene. It was like a tranquil lullaby had brought it peaceful sleep. That's how it was, that's how it felt.

Sighing through her nose, Helen brought her attention to the Mariner who had finally decided to get some sleep. They were now just on one of the two pieces of the boat. Her mind wrapped around the fact that they had just endured a horrendous storm the other night. She had almost died, but the Mariner was there to save her. Gently caressing the male's cheek with her hand, she contemplated her feelings for him. She just felt so safe with him, like nothing could penetrate her when he was around. He was her shield, and Helen wouldn't have it any other way. Hopefully, the Mariner would be able to stay with her and Enola…well, once Enola was found, that is.

Pulling her hand back, Helen removed her attention from the Mariner and put it out at the endless water that was surrounding them. Concern and worriment was tormenting her now. Every time when she thought she stopped worrying about it, it would come back to laugh at her in dark glee. Enola was still captured and it had been _days_ since that happened. How long would it take to find her? Would they ever find her? What horrible things have those brutes have done since Enola's capture? Helen would never know and would never receive answers. Knowing this, it caused her to become frustrated beyond belief. Her features morphed into that of ire and sadness. Her heart pounded against her chest and it just brought on dark feelings of pure aggravation. It was so…so _infuriating_!

"Helen…"

"Yes?" Helen responded to the Mariner's voice, whirling around to see that his eyes were open and they were glued to her form. "What is it?" she questioned him, not knowing if something was wrong or not.

"What's wrong?" The Mariner wanted to know, already noticing her troubled look. It was like he could read her mind or something, that's what Helen thought as she gazed upon him just lying there on his back.

Helen moved closer to him, trying not to frown. "I'm just worried about Enola. That's all," she answered him honestly. "It's been _days_ and we still haven't found her. Plus, the storm from before might have pushed us in a different direction. We're…we're probably not behind them anymore."

"I know where we're going," the Mariner responded sternly, sitting up and getting to his feet, eyeing the piece of his broken boat that they were standing on. Seeing what the storm did made his emotions tip into negativity, but he held them back, refusing to show them on his face. He really did love his boat and now it was destroyed beyond recognition. The male had no idea how it would be fixed. They certainly won't be getting anywhere any time soon. They were just floating in the water aimlessly, but he didn't lose which direction they were supposed to travel in. They only required other means of transportation. "We're still behind them. We're going to get her back."

"I know…" whispered Helen, seeming defeated. "I know. I just…I just feel as though we're not getting anywhere. I might have said this before, right?"

"You did," the Mariner confirmed, allowing his eyes to scan their surroundings. There wasn't much to look at. Everything was water; water here water there. Still, they were calm and serene. They weren't thrashing and wailing like in the storm. "We'll need to find something else to keep moving on."

Helen couldn't stop the frown of puzzlement that jumped onto her facial features. "Like what?" she demanded to know, standing to her feet and giving him a look. "There's nothing around! It's all just water! The boat is broken…there's nothing left!"

"I know that," responded the Mariner as he brought his eyes to her sharply. "Something's coming. Just wait for it. When I say jump, you jump. Okay?"

"Okay…" Helen murmured unsurely.

Suddenly, something massive lurched out of the water below them, causing the still water to move unexpectedly. As the large sea animal flew up into the air before them, Helen could hear a loud and sonorous moan escape its humongous mouth. It sounded like a song to her ears. Helen had never seen anything like it before. When the creature landed back on the water, the Mariner howled, "NOW!"

Helen didn't hesitate.

The woman jumped as high and as far as she could towards the creature that was in the water and landed on its slick and black back. She clutched onto it, heart hammering against her chest. Soon the Mariner was right beside her. It was then that the creature started moving quickly, ducking back down into the water and submerging all of them.

Helen held her breath, eyes frantically looking towards the Mariner who was beside her and appearing calm. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold her breath. Seeing this, the Mariner moved closer to her and put an arm around her, putting his lips to hers and forcing her mouth open.

Just like in the past, he breathed for the both of them…

When the creature moved back up into the air. Helen removed her lips from the Mariner's and breathed in the fresh air. The animal was still moving quickly and she was so discombobulated and filled with nostalgia. "What is this? What is this thing?" she questioned her lover, still gripping the creature's back with her hands.

"It's a whale," the Mariner replied easily. "It's our other means of transportation."

"This…this thing will get us to Enola?" Helen wanted to know, a frown creeping onto her features.

The Mariner nodded his head. "We'll be there in no time."


	13. The Thoughts of Horrid Anticipation

**Author's Note: **Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Thoughts of Horrid Anticipation<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was now colored in blackness, painted with bright stars that twinkled in the dark. The moon joined them in their silent dance, bringing moonlight upon the sea and everyone and everything that inhabited it. Sitting in the crow's nest, Enola gripped the edge of it with her hands. She was gripping it so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Tears kept trying to pour out of her eyes without her consent, but she forced them away and shook her head rapidly, not wanting to feel like a baby. Tonight, she would need to find a way to escape. She knew she couldn't stay much longer because of what the night would soon bring.<p>

What Captain Ringer claimed yesterday brought chills to her bones and caused vomit to rise up into her throat, but she pushed it back down into her belly where it belonged. She didn't want to throw up, she didn't want to show weakness. She _couldn't_ show weakness to that monstrous beast. If she did, she would have lost the battle already. Just thinking about that horrendous captain made her remember the time when he and his crew first arrived on their dry land. The way his hand had clamped shut around her throat. He was very powerful. Enola had never felt such strength before and it made her wonder if he was human or not.

Since yesterday, Enola stayed in the crow's nest, chatting away with Blood. Blood had brought her food and water and they had eaten together. Throughout that time, Enola tried to forget about Jaymz. She really didn't want to think about the male at all anymore or the kiss that they had shared the other night. However, she kept getting this warm and fluttering feeling in her tummy whenever she thought about him or the kiss. Of course, there was also disgust there because she kept having to remind herself that Jaymz was related to that monstrous captain. Enola made Blood promise that he wouldn't let Jaymz into the crow's nest or anyone else for that matter. Blood informed her that Jaymz was worried about her and that he wanted to talk to her, but Enola wouldn't have any of it!

"I don't want to talk to him," Enola had sneered indifferently. "Let him worry. Let him wonder."

Blood had only given her a sympathetic look and somewhat understanding. During the time she spent with Blood in the crow's nest, Enola had come to see Blood as an interesting fellow. She learned that Blood had grown up learning how to be a pirate with a kind heart. Blood didn't allow foul words to poison his heart and always stayed true and faithfully honest. He claimed that he had come from dry land and that he used to have an older brother, an older sister, a mother, and a father. However, his parents disappeared one day and his older siblings were slaughtered by wolves. Enola had no idea what wolves were, but when Blood explained it to her, it caused her face to pale.

After learning many things about Blood and his sweet and kind personality, Enola thought of him as a friend and she found herself actually trusting the blond haired male. He was very easy to get along with, funny, understanding, and interesting. Blood made her laugh. Still, her feelings towards him were nothing compared to what her feelings were like with Jaymz. For some reason, she still _wanted_ to like and _trust_ him, but at the same time she was _disgusted_ with him and _hated_ him. It was very discombobulating to her and she never knew what to think in the end.

"Ahoy, Enola…" Blood's voice penetrated her ears as he climbed up into the crow's nest, holding a plate of steaming food and a mug of cold water. A smile was dancing upon his lips and his blond bangs were getting in his eyes, which he blew away with one breath. "Ye hungry? I brought ye somethin' to eat, lass."

Turning around, Enola didn't fight to keep the smile off of her face as she gazed at the male in front of her. She was happy and relieved to see him, thinking he would keep her mind off of Captain Ringer and what he planned to do to her tonight. "Thanks, Blood! I am kind of hungry."

"Thought ye'd be, lassie," said Blood with a grin. He handed over the plate of food and the mug of water. "Go ahead."

Enola gratefully took the things he handed to her and set them down in front of her. She took a minute to inspect the food on her plate, which was fried fish and vegetables. Hearing her stomach complain, the female wasted no time in digging in. Blood watched her devour every single thing on her plate in less than five minutes. Then, he observed her as she swallowed all of the water in her mug in one go.

"That was really good," Enola stated after she was done, rubbing her belly with a large smile stuck on her face. "Who makes this delicious food?"

Blood got comfortable in his position and the grin didn't leave his face. "Our cook be Calypso. She be knowin' how te brew up some feisty meals," he answered.

"So…there's another female on this ship besides myself?" questioned Enola, mildly surprised.

"Aye, lass. Aye," Blood replied with a nod of his head. "Calypso."

Enola thought about this for a moment before a frown appeared on her facial features. "Blood…will the captain be asking for me soon?" she asked, her mind going back to those horrid thoughts. She was scared.

As if on cue, the captain's loud and barbaric voice could be heard from below, "BRING ME THE GIRL!"

Immediately, the whole crew, excluding Jaymz and Blood, hurried out of their concealed places and started making their way up to the crow's nest. They were shouting at Blood to hand over the girl. Scared, Enola brought her gaze to her friend, wondering if he would help her and wondering if there was anything he could do about this.

Blood gave her a solemn expression. "I'm sorry, lass…" he muttered sullenly. "There's nothin' I can do 'bout this. Stay strong."

"B-Blood…" Enola stuttered, finally realizing that there was nothing the blond haired guy could do. Enola struggled as hands grabbed her and began to pull her out of the crow's nest, taking her down to the captain's quarters, to her demise.


	14. A Damsel in Distress Rescued

**Author's Note:** Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Damsel in Distress Rescued<strong>

* * *

><p>Gazing at the stars above that swam in the sky's endless black ocean, Enola ceased her struggling and allowed the many men to carry her to the captain's quarters. The teenager wasn't going to give in to Captain Ringer. She would fight with all her might, not caring how strong the beast was. Enola just wasn't going to let him have his way with her. No way. That was not going to happen. It was <em>never<em> going to happen. Enola was going to put up a good fight whether the monster liked it or not.

Heart hammering against her chest, the crew members tossed her into Captain Ringer's quarters and slammed the door behind her. Enola had been shoved inside and she collapsed to the carpeted floor, noticing how soft it was against her cheek. She clutched the red colored carpet with her hands, heart still pounding horribly within her chest. Blinking tears back furiously, Enola sat up straight and gazed ahead, instantly seeing the captain sitting on a massive bed, staring right at her.

"Ahoy, lassie," the captain drawled out nastily, sinisterly. "Happy to 'ave ye 'ere."

Enola climbed to her feet, putting on an emotionless expression to mask her fear. She didn't want this monster seeing the fear he made her feel. The female stood strong, hands balled into tight fists at her sides. "What the heck do you want, you monster?" she demanded to know, trying not to growl in contemptuous rage.

"What ye be thinkin', lass?" Captain Ringer questioned her, getting up off of the bed and approaching her slowly, towering over her with his large figure. He was not unlike a looming bear, ready to strike at any moment. "Do ye be thinkin' what I think ye be thinkin'?"

Enola stayed strong, tilting her head back to peer at him with her cold eyes. "You're not laying a _finger_ on me, you stupid man!" She dared to caterwaul.

"Ye be havin' some weak insults, lad," the captain slowly said, anger coloring his tone. He lifted both hands and grabbed her by the arms, squeezing them with his immense strength. It caused Enola to gasp in fright and shock. "I'm about te shut ye up right now!"

Before Enola could say or do anything, Captain Ringer lifted her up off of her feet and threw her across the room with his animalistic strength. The poor girl flew in the air for a moment before slamming against one of the walls and knocking down one of the paintings that were on there. Enola hissed in pain as she struggled to her hands and feet. Her back felt like it was on fire! The pain was so much…_too_ much.

Suddenly, the brute's hands were on her again, lifting her up by her throat this time. Enola's hands flew to the monster's hand that was clamped around her throat. She desperately tried to remove his large hand from around her neck, but her attempts were completely futile. Her eyes moved to the monster's face and she could see him grinning insidiously at her, dark glee present in his horrible eyes. Enola was beginning to feel lightheaded as the hand tightened around her throat. Her hands started to fall down to her sides and her body began to feel incredibly numb. It felt as if she were slowly falling to sleep, but she was actually being choked. Right when the female was about to pass out, Captain Ringer flung her towards his bed, letting go of her fragile neck.

Erratically inhaling a huge gulp of air, Enola shakily brought her hands to her throat as she bounced a few times on the soft bed from the impact. She felt so weak and she didn't even move when the captain approached the bed. Enola trembled in fear when the large animal of a man removed his belt from his pants and removed his shirt, revealing a horribly harry chest. Enola was about to scramble off of the bed with what little strength she had left, but the monster was already upon her.

Enola tried to scream, but the captain smashed his mouth against hers as he pinned her to the bed with is massive body. The girl fought furiously to escape, scratching and slamming her fists into his buff body. The taste she received in the disgusting kiss caused her to erupt in bile right then and there. He tasted of rotting blood and decay and his body gave off a very putrid odor. It was as if he hadn't bathed in weeks. Feeling dizzy with the situation that was taking place, Enola used her teeth to bite into his lip hard.

Pulling back, the captain howled in pain, sending a hateful glare her way. Enola looked up at him, tasting the blood in her own mouth that had come from the wound she had inflicted upon him. Captain Ringer licked his lips, his bottom lip bleeding from where Enola had bitten him. Growling like a wild and feral beast, the captain backhanded her hard.

Enola yelped in pain as this happened. Her cheek was now stinging terribly and she knew that there would be a large and nasty bruise there now. Tears filled her eyes as the captain began to remove her clothing. Once her clothing was gone, Enola just laid there beneath him, allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks in waves. Before she knew it, Captain Ringer was forcing her legs to spread apart and positioning himself between them, his clothes gone too.

Right when the horribleness was about to occur, the door to the room flung open and Jaymz was there, shoving his boorish father off of the girl below. Realizing that the captain was no longer above her, Enola hurriedly and shakily threw her clothes back on, scrambling away from the two of them and placing a hand to her chest, eyes wild with fear.

Captain Ringer quickly got to his feet, eyeing his son heinously. "What ye be doin', Jaymz?" he demanded to know, his tone filled with fury.

"I don't want you touching her!" Jaymz exclaimed, dropping his pirate accent and lingo. His face portrayed anger and determination. "I don't want you touching her at all…_father_," he spat, seething. He looked ready to explode.

"Ah, so ye just barge into me quarters and interrupt me 'cause ye don't want me touchin' her, eh?" Captain Ringer demanded to know, slowly pulling his pants back on and approaching Jaymz, towering over him like the monster he was. Jaymz stayed leveled with him, unmoving. "She belongs te me, boy, and I shall do whatever I please to her, ye hear?"

Jaymz forced a smirk on his face. "Actually, she belongs to me, captain."

"What?" the captain snapped harshly.

"That's right," Jaymz nodded his head slowly, glancing at Enola who was watching the whole ordeal carry out, fright still coloring her features. "I…shall do whatever _I_ please to her."

Captain Ringer was silent for a moment, thinking this through. Then he smiled a wide and ugly smile, showing all of his yellow and crooked teeth. "Aye then, lad," he growled, taking a step back. "Ye go take her to yer quarters and get it over with."

"Aye, aye, captain," Jaymz gave his father a salute before whirling around and hurrying over to Enola who flinched when he touched her. "Come on."

Enola didn't say or do anything as Jaymz pulled her out of the room, but she did see the captain gazing at her wickedly the whole time.


	15. Upon Reaching Another Dry Land

**Author's Note: **Almost dooooooone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Upon Reaching Another Dry Land<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on them, causing perspiration to coat their skin like a shiny blanket of water. The wind blew gently against them, whispering its secrets and caressing their skin. It was nice because the wind actually cooled them off as they went along. The sound of the massive whale moving through the ocean water made Helen a little drowsy. It was all what nature had to offer; that serene <em>feeling<em> it gave you. Reaching over, Helen grasped the Mariner's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers together in perfect symmetry. The Mariner didn't look at her when she did, but she could feel him squeezing her hand back in a very fond manner. It made her heart swell with pure happiness and brought a soft smile to her lips.

"How long do think it'll take until we reach Enola?" Helen questioned the Mariner, her tone holding curiosity and other emotions. "It's almost evening. You said we'd get to her much faster now, right?"

The Mariner shifted a bit on top of the whale's back, staring straight ahead and giving Helen's hand another squeeze. "We'll reach her in about an hour or two, depending on if the whale needs to stop for a break," he elaborated to her quickly, eyes never leaving the seemingly endless sea before them.

Satisfied with that answer, Helen relaxed and continued to hold the male's hand with her own, looking away from him. For some reason, it sometimes seemed as though the Mariner didn't show much affection towards her through his words. However, he definitely showed it to her through his actions, which was just enough for her. She didn't need him saying sweet stuff to her all time and whatnot. She didn't need to hear him say those three words at all. Helen knew that he loved her and she knew that he knew that she loved him. It was all just perfectly enough for her and she hoped with all her heart that it was enough for him.

Ruminating on the Mariner, Helen could feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep, still feeling the wind upon her skin. Soon she was sound asleep, her head resting on the Mariner's shoulder. She had gone out like a light…

When Helen opened her eyes, she realized she no longer could feel the motion of the water or of the whale moving through the water. Sitting up, Helen looked around rapidly, seeing that she was lying on some sand while facing the ocean. Helen whirled around and looked behind her, seeing a large jungle with grass and everything in there. Peering up, she could see a large mountain that looked very much like a volcano in the distance, which it _was_, but she didn't know _that_.

"Is this…another dry land?" Helen whispered out, getting to her feet and allowing the sand to slither between her toes. The woman was really surprised and amazed at the same time. She was about to venture further into the jungle, but the Mariner was suddenly appeared in front of her, stopping her. Helen took a step back, startled. "Oh! It's you…"

"You don't want to go in there," the Mariner informed her seriously, appearing a little miffed. "There are creatures in there that I have never seen before. They're fast and they're extremely dangerous."

Helen stared at him. "More dangerous than you?"

"More dangerous than me."

Immediately, Helen felt some form of terror grip her heart, but she reminded herself that she had the Mariner there to keep her safe. Like what was stated before, he was her shield. It made her much calmer knowing that. "So, you've been in there then?" she asked him, curious.

The Mariner nodded.

"How did we get here?"

"The whale," responded the male easily as he stepped around her and towards a fire that was going that _he_ had started not too long ago. "It brought us here for some reason," he dropped some kind of meat onto the sand beside the fire, obviously about to cook it. "I have a strong feeling that we'll be seeing Enola very soon."

Helen was thrilled by this, but she didn't show it. "How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Frowning, Helen became unsatisfied with that response, but she didn't voice her opinions. She just walked over and joined the Mariner over there by the fire. Wondering what he was about to cook, Helen spoke up and asked, "What are you about to cook there? Something good?"

"Something good," he confirmed.

Helen didn't say anything else as she watched the Mariner cook. He was flawless when he did it. Actually, Helen always thought he was flawless with what he did. It was truly amazing the things he could accomplish, things she would never dream of accomplishing.

When the Mariner was through cooking their meal, she devoured it quickly and without words. The Mariner ate his meal much slower, watching her. Through with that, Helen decided to get comfortable on the sand where she was and look out towards the sea, clearly anticipating the arrival of the large ship that had Enola. How long would it take?

"Staring at the water isn't going to make them arrive any faster, Helen," the Mariner informed her, slowly finishing up his food. He was still watching her with his eyes, unmoving as he chewed on the piece of meat in his mouth.

Helen glanced at him. "I know…"

"Then come over here."

Frowning in puzzlement, Helen turned around and scooted over to him where he captured her in his arms. His food was now forgotten as he held her close, smoothing down her hair that had grown longer throughout the years. He remembered the time when he had cut hers and Enola's hair. That seemed so long ago.

"Don't leave us again…" whispered Helen as she stared into his eyes, a pleading expression dancing along her facial features. "I know you aren't used to dry land, but please don't leave Enola and I again. We need you."

The Mariner stared at her. Could he really promise her that? No. He couldn't make any promises. Sure, he wanted to stay with them to make sure that they were always safe, but he didn't want to feel nauseas every time he walked around land. So, he kept silent and continued to smooth down the woman's hair.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Helen spoke, a frown coloring her face.

"I'm listening."

"You have to stay with us…please?" Helen was now begging. "You don't even have to stay on land. You could just stay in the water, but close by. Just please don't leave us again. I can't stand being away from you for so long!"

The Mariner heard the hurt in her voice and his arms tightened around her. He ceased his actions of smoothing her hair and brought her closer to his body. "I won't," he said. "I won't."


	16. Then He Shall Walk the Plank

**Author's Note: **So, we're almost done here. Thanks for the previous reviews and stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Then He Shall Walk the Plank<strong>

* * *

><p>Enola opened her eyes and rolled onto her side, still a bit drowsy from sleeping for so long. Groaning a little, she sat up in the bed she was laying in and allowed her eyes to roam her surroundings. At first, she thought she was still in Captain Ringer's quarters, but she was actually in Jaymz's quarters, safe and sound. Jaymz had rescued her the other night, she recalled. He had rescued her from that boorish animal that had tried to do unspeakable things to her. Just thinking about it made her shiver in disgust and fear. If Jaymz hadn't arrived when he did, she wouldn't be here right now. Moving her gaze elsewhere, she spotted Jaymz on the ground next to the bed, just resting there quietly.<p>

Removing herself from the bed, Enola got down beside the male and brushed some hair from his eyes. She admired his attractive features and suddenly became very fond of the guy who had saved her from his own father. It almost made her smile. Enola thought she could never trust Jaymz, but she was now starting to. She actually felt _safe_ with him. It was so strange and it brought an unfamiliar feeling to her belly. Those butterflies were attacking her tummy once again and Enola fought to keep the smile off of her face. The girl lifted a hand and gently touched Jaymz's cheek. Once her fingers made contact with the skin, Jaymz's eyes flew open and he captured her small hand with his bigger one, stopping her and staring straight at her.

Freezing up, the teenager stared right back at the green eyed man. She didn't know what to do, really. It was as if all time had stopped. Jaymz was just staring at her with an untellable expression decorating his features and she couldn't tell what was going through his mind. His hand was tight around hers and so very warm. It caused her face to flush and her heart to race. The butterflies were now vigorously assaulting her belly, bouncing around everywhere and making her mind go wild with unkempt thoughts and assumptions. Why in the world was she feeling this way? Why did Jaymz make her feel some kind of way? It was so frustrating!

"Th-Thank you…" Enola managed to squeak, throat raw and burning from not swallowing her saliva.

Jaymz slowly interlaced their fingers, watching the expressions flicker on and off from the girl's face. His green eyes moved down to her lips and then back to her eyes, a smirk quickly forming on his face. "You're welcome," he murmured softly to her, his pirate lingo forgotten.

Enola was about to respond to that, but Jaymz suddenly moved forward and touched her lips with his own. Surprised, Enola's first instinct was to wretch away, but Jaymz tightened his hold on her hand and kept her there. Enola squirmed for a little bit, but started to give in. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into him, kissing him back.

Their sudden kiss didn't last long though.

The door to Jaymz's quarters burst open with a loud BANG! The two individuals quickly pulled away from each other and Jaymz was on his feet while Enola stayed put on the ground, eyes flying towards the open the door of the room. What they saw were a bunch of pirates. To her shock, Enola spotted Blood amongst them. The girl tried to read the expression on his facial features, but the look he gave her wasn't giving anything away. However, his eyes were colored with reluctance and sadness. Enola started to have a bad feeling about all of this now.

"What be goin' on?" Jaymz demanded to know, his voice hard and cold.

"Someone's gonna be walkin' the plank, Jaymz…" Blood muttered softly without looking at him. He still seemed reluctant with a bit of hesitation. "Captain's orders."

Jaymz took a step back, astonished. "_What_?!"

"Walk the plank?" Enola pushed to her feet and gave them a glare. "What do you mean?"

Without any more words, the pirates rushed into the room and tackled Jaymz to the ground as he struggled. Jaymz hollered and yelled for them to release him, but they all refused. Blood stepped over and grabbed Enola's arm roughly, causing her to gasp.

"B-Blood…!" Enola exclaimed, eyes large.

"I'm sorry, lassie…" whispered Blood with a shake of his head as he jerked her out of the room with the others and Jaymz.

Once outside, there were more pirates watching with cruel and contemptuous expressions dancing on their faces. The captain was present as well as all the pirates started chortling heinously. They all forced Enola and Jaymz to the front of the boat where a plank awaited them. Beneath the plank, in the raging waters below, were numerous sharks. When Enola caught sight of them, her heart almost leapt up into her throat. She tried to get her arm free from Blood's grasp, but he tightened his grip, making her cringe.

"What is this?" Jaymz demanded to know, getting rid of his pirate accent. His green eyes roamed every single pirate until they rested on his gorilla of a father. "What are you doing? Going to make us walk the plank, huh?!"

Captain Ringer bounded towards his son slowly, a sneer making his face even uglier. "Yer gonna be walkin' the plank, boy," he hissed like a venomous snake about to strike. "Nobody be interruptin' me durin' me time with the lass 'ere!" he jerked a thumb in Enola's direction.

Seeing the monstrous captain, Enola leaned into Blood, recalling last night's events. She shuddered and felt like vomiting right then and there. Blood's arms came around her then, keeping her steady, and she was grateful for it.

Jaymz released a bitter laugh as other pirates tied his wrists behind his back so he couldn't escape. They all unsheathed their curved blades and aimed it at him, forcing him to move forward towards the plank that was outstretched above the shark infested waters. The green eyed young man glared darkly at his father, no fear whatsoever. "You'd kill your own son, huh?"

"Ye think I care 'bout ye, boy?" Captain Ringer snarled, spitting at Jaymz's boots. "I care 'bout no one!"

All the other pirates cackled evilly at this.

Hurt flickered across Jaymz's face for a moment, but then it vanished as soon as it appeared. That familiar smirk found its way onto the young man's face and he shook his head. "Fine. We'll be seeing each other again, _father_."

"I doubt it, boy," the beast of a captain growled out viciously, unsheathing his own curved blade and poking it in Jaymz's back, forcing him forward and onto the plank. "Start walkin'!"

Jaymz looked over his shoulder at Enola who was gazing at him in great fear and longing. "Don't worry, Enola," he told her. "I'll be back."

"No!" Enola started to rush forward, but Blood held her back. "Let go of me!" she cried. "Blood, do something!"

"I…I can't, lassie…" Blood murmured, holding her tight against him so she wouldn't escape.

Jaymz turned away from everyone and started walking the plank, wrists still tied securely behind his back. As he neared the edge, he could see the sharks roaming the water below. His heart hammered against his chest as he thought about how he was going to survive this.

As he heard Enola's bloodcurdling scream, Jaymz closed his eyes and…

…_jumped_.


	17. An Undisguised Faceoff

**Author's Note: **Yay. Just a few more chapters left until this is complete. I intend to finish this story today. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: An Undisguised Faceoff<strong>

* * *

><p>The Mariner was ready for the fray of pirates, a harpoon clasped tightly in his left hand. An hour before he had told Helen to go hide somewhere. She had been incredibly stubborn and so very <em>persistent<em> that she stayed and helped him fight off the abominations. The Mariner was stern and his behavior had shown undeniable strictness. As he told her, in a cold tone of voice, to go be safe somewhere and away from the area, he recalled the state he had found her in. Helen had been beaten beyond recognition. The Mariner loved her. He wasn't going to let her get hurt again. The male was going to fight them all off on his own and then find Enola. He had a really good feeling that she was among the filthy beasts atop the oversized ship.

Tightening his hold on the harpoon, the Mariner narrowed his eyes as the massive ship touched the sandy beach he was standing on. The Mariner still felt a little unsteady being on land, but he was starting to get used to it. Still, he preferred water over land any day. In a deep corner of his mind, he wondered if he would be able to fight as well as he could while on the water. He shook his head and held nothing but confidence for himself. He couldn't lose. He had to fight them all and save Enola. Enola was counting on him, he knew, and so was Helen.

Everything went silent.

The ship loomed over the Mariner like a dangerous monster about to consume him. The Mariner showed no fear whatsoever and prepared for the fight that was soon to come. Peering upwards, he could see a ladder being thrown over the side of the humongous ship. As soon as that was over, dozens and dozens of pirates began climbing down the ladder, various weapons in their hands. They were heavily armed and surely prepared as they took their positions upon the sandy beach, facing the Mariner. Once all of them had evacuated the ship, the leader, Captain Ringer, pushed himself up to the front of the large crowd, tugging a struggling Enola with him.

The Mariner's eyes narrowed even more when he caught sight of Enola. She was struggling furiously to get away from the monstrous captain, tears rolling down her cheeks. The Mariner could see pure hatred, unwanted fury, and undisguised anguish coloring the girl's features. It was as if something horrible had just occurred, as if she had just…_lost_ someone. It was a very dark and terrible look for Enola and the Mariner had never seen anything like it on her face. Heck, he was surprised by how big she had gotten. She was no longer the small little girl he had once known. Now she was much bigger, a young and beautiful woman. A _broken_ young woman. The Mariner knew that the boorish man holding her had something to do with the emotions he was witnessing on his friend's face.

"Let go of me!" Enola snarled, trying to get her wrist free. When that didn't work, she leaned forward and clamped her teeth down on the captain's harry arm, immediately drawing blood. Unfortunately, Captain Ringer did not feel a thing, and if he did, he didn't show it.

Cruelly, he turned his attention on her and that made Enola freeze in place, fear decorating her features. Enola was about to try and escape again, but the captain suddenly released her wrist and backhanded her hard, sending her to the ground. Enola crumpled into the sand, moaning in pain. Captain Ringer then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to gasp out wildly, clutching at her stomach in agony. The gorilla of a captain snorted like a pig and then spat on her, whirling around to look at the Mariner, grinning in dark glee.

Viewing what just happened, the Mariner was extremely tempted to just dart over to the ugly man and rip out his throat for what he did to poor Enola. However, he couldn't do that because of all the other pirates around. He'd have to get through them first before taking Captain Ringer's life.

"Ahoy," Captain Ringer spoke, that devilish grin never leaving his cracked and dry lips. Obviously he had no idea that Enola and the Mariner knew each other. "I be takin' this land 'ere," he announced to the Mariner. "Me and me crew. There be treasure 'ere somewhere and I intend to find it, ye hear?"

The Mariner remained silent.

Captain Ringer glared at him dangerously, taking a step forward. "If ye don't be gettin' outta me way then I'm afraid I'll have me crew tear ye limb from limb!"

"It's best if ye listen to the Captain Ringer," one of the pirates, Calypso, informed the Mariner. She was a woman and she was staring straight at him, unmoving.

The Mariner tilted his head to the side, his gaze never leaving Captain Ringer. His grip on his harpoon tightened even more and he just itched to slice it into the monster's throat and watch him bleed out for what he had done to Enola. Thinking of her, he lowered his eyesight and saw that she was still curled up in the sand, holding her stomach. There was a large and purple bruise forming on the whole left side of her face. It looked awful.

"There was another island you were all at," the Mariner talked loud enough for everyone there to hear. "You burned things. You tortured innocent people, _killed_ them."

Captain Ringer actually looked surprised about this. "_What_? How do ye be knowin' that?"

"I was there," the Mariner answered coolly, giving him a dark look. "You took a friend of mine while you were at it and I intend to get her back."

Finally realizing, the devil put his gaze on Enola who was still on the ground. "Ahhhhh…" he breathed, spittle flying from his mouth. A nasty look jumped onto his features and he looked back at the Mariner. "Yer 'ere to get the lassie back, aye?"

"That's the plan," the Mariner responded nonchalantly.

"She's _mine_!" Captain Ringer hissed viciously, grabbing Enola by the arm and jerking her upright violently. "This lassie belongs te me and I'll do whatever I please with her!"

The Mariner bent low into a fighting stance, harpoon held out in front of him. "That's where you're wrong, _captain_."

"One man against dozens of men?" The captain cackled, shaking Enola crazily and making her to yelp in pain. "ATTACK!"

Roaring wordlessly in horrendous battle cries, the pirates all surged forward, weapons held high above their heads, ready to kill.

Without fear, the Mariner leapt into the fray of pirates with only one thing in mind.

_Save Enola_.


	18. The Battle with the Pirates

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Battle with the Pirates<strong>

* * *

><p>Chaos.<p>

That was the only thing to describe the event that was taking place on a lonely and unexplored island.

The Mariner had leapt into the fray of oncoming pirates with intent to murder him. The Mariner fought them off with mild difficulty and made sure he didn't suffer any wounds. As he fought his way through the hollering pirates, he left a trail of blood in the sand behind him. Bodies collapsed in pools of blood, weapons clashed horribly, and all was pure chaos. Still, the Mariner moved on, becoming tired and a little unsteady on land, but remaining strong and relentless. He wasn't going to lose to these monsters. He was going to finish them and save Enola. The Mariner _had_ to. He had done it once before, he can do it again!

Enola, who was still in the captain's clutches, weakly lifted her head and saw that all of the pirates had rushed forward, assaulting. Enola had seen the Mariner and an immense amount of gladness had touched her heart at the sight of him. She was so happy, but she kept the happiness inside because of the sorrow, hate, and fury she was currently experiencing. Plus, she was in horrible pain from the blows she suffered from Captain Ringer. Fear overcame her in waves as she watched the pirates fight the Mariner. The Mariner was in the center of all of the monstrosities. She knew that he wouldn't be able to fight them all off forever. What if he died?

Swallowing hard, Enola shook her head, taking a quick look at the captain who was still squeezing her arm tightly. He was watching the fight, shock and amazement piercing his face. He was shocked at how the Mariner was able to continue fighting his crew. Enola resisted the urge to smirk and shook her head again. Nobody understood the Mariner. She had warned them that he would come for her, that he would save her. They didn't believe her. Making up her mind, Enola lifted her foot and then smashed it down hard onto the captain's, causing him to yell out in agony and release her arm. Enola scrambled away and picked up a fallen sword, prepared to fight the beast off.

"Ye must want to die, aye?!" Captain Ringer boomed in his nasty voice. He unsheathed his cutlass and flew towards her like a rabid animal. Enola barely had enough time to block his sudden blow, raising her sword up to meet his curved blade. "I'll make sure te make yer life miserable, lassie!"

"Get off me and just die already, you monster!" Enola screamed back at him, spitting in his face like he had done to her moments ago. Captain Ringer froze, black fury covering his features. He howled like a choleric bull and moved forward, rapidly slicing away at the girl with his cutlass.

Gasping, Enola backed up, fighting back. She didn't know how to use a sword, but she was doing the best she could, making sure the monster's weapon didn't pierce her skin. Enola backed up to the ocean, moving her sword in various ways to block Captain Ringer's vicious assaults. Enola wasn't sure how to get a blow of her own in. She wasn't an experienced fighter like the beast in front of her. What in the world was she going to do once she ran out of energy? Ruminating about that made her very uneasy and apprehensive, but the memory of Jaymz walking the plank and plummeting down into the water with the sharks caused her adrenaline to pump even more rapidly than before. She wasn't going to let this monster win. Enola was going to avenge Jaymz!

Screaming wordlessly, Enola evaded a terrible blow to her head by stepping to the side. Then she jumped forward and struck with her sword, catching the captain in the thigh. Captain Ringer howled in pain and dropped to one knee, blood seeping out of his first wound that Enola had inflicted upon him. He seemed genuinely surprised that she had managed to get a hit on him. However and unfortunately, that made him explode with rage. Growling terribly, he hopped to his feet and came at the female harder than before, moving even faster. By now, Enola was practically fleeing, backing up towards the ocean again and barely blocking the captain's shots.

Meanwhile…

Plunging his harpoon into the belly of the fat pirate in front of him, the Mariner watched as he crumpled to the ground, screaming in agony. After that, the Mariner made a sharp turn and ducked while spinning, evading several slashes to his head and, at the same time, running his harpoon across the stomachs of the pirates surrounding him. They all dropped to the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut. Next, he straightened up just in time to dodge a blow to his neck. He kicked out one of the pirates' legs and then mercilessly stabbed him in the chest. The Mariner spun around and then elbowed another pirate in the throat, watching him choke and try to breathe properly. The Mariner was unaware of a pirate approaching him from behind, ready to tear his curved blade into the Mariner's back. Suddenly, however, a blade drove into his neck and made him fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Hearing the commotion behind him, the Mariner stabbed another pirate in the throat and whirled around, seeing a shirtless and blond pirate standing there, gazing down at the comrade he had just murdered. He looked up at the Mariner shakily, breathing out a humorless chuckle.

"I can't believe I just did that…" he blubbered.

The Mariner narrowed his eyes and kicked away three pirates who were hollering and trying to cut him down. Two more pirates were coming at him from his side, but the blond haired young man took care of them with complete ease, slicing their throats open and watching them bleed out.

"I've switched sides, mate," the young man announced to the Mariner, standing close to him and crouching low into a fighting stance. "I'm fightin' with ye. Blood is me name."

The Mariner couldn't complain. He was getting help after all. He allowed Blood to fight with him.

"I'm also fighting with you!" a new voice touched their ears. Blood and the Mariner both spun around to witness Helen coming their way, a stone dagger in her hand.

"Helen, what are you doing here?!" The Mariner shouted furiously, pushing back four more pirates as Blood took care of five others.

Helen shook her head fiercely. "I'm fighting with you! You can't stop me!"

Angry, the Mariner let it be.

The three of them faced the remaining pirates and fought on.


	19. A Damsel's Savior Has Come

**Author's Note: **Enjoy again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: A Damsel's Savior Has Come<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yer goin' te die, lassie…" Captain Ringer's horrendous and disgusting voice stabbed Enola's ears like foul poison. Enola could feel her bare feet sloshing in the cold water of the sea as she finally reached the ocean, sword held up. She was breathing wildly and her heart was painfully hammering against her chest. Enola's limbs shook with fatigue and she felt so very exhausted and tired. Captain Ringer came at her once more, still as strong as he first started out. He slashed at her, catching her in the shoulder deeply. Enola gasped and dropped her sword, blood flying from her first wound. She staggered backwards before dropping into the water, her blood coloring the ocean's water. Weakly, her hand came up and clutched at the long and deep wound that she had received from the monstrous captain, tears escaping her eyes.<p>

Captain Ringer stepped closer to her, cutlass held over her bleeding and exhausted body. He was grinning cruelly again as the sounds of battle behind him started to diminish slowly. The beast of a captain didn't think about that at the moment though. At the moment, he was too occupied with Enola. He crouched down to her level and ran his cutlass along her exposed thigh, drawing blood. Enola flinched in pain, but didn't make any noise. She didn't want to give the captain that satisfaction. The girl watched him, holding nothing but hate for him.

"I was still goin' te 'ave some fun with ye, lassie," the captain admitted lowly, nastily. "But ye left me no choice but te kill ye. Now…_die_!" Captain Ringer was about to pierce Enola's heart with his curved blade, but something deflected the blow and made him stumble back in shock, falling down onto his rear.

"Nobody is going to die by your hand today, _father_," a voice spat in disgust.

Enola brought her gaze up and was shocked and relieved to see Jaymz standing there, soaked with seawater. He was holding his own curved blade and hatred burned in his green eyes. There was no mercy evident there and there definitely wasn't any sympathy. If he was going to kill his father, he was going to do it right then and there.

"Jaymz…!" Enola exclaimed weakly, reaching a bloody hand up towards him.

Jaymz lowered his vision to the girl below him. "Enola…" he breathed, crouching low to scoop her up into his arms, holding her close to his body. "I told you I'd come back for you. I'm here, Enola."

Enola leaned against him, shutting her eyes and feeling secure and safe in his arms. "How did you survive? I thought…I thought the sharks ate you."

Jaymz shook his head. "No, Enola. Usually when someone walks the plank, there has to be blood first. Sharks react to blood. There was no blood present in the water while I was in there, so I managed to escape," he explained to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek in a very affectionate manner. "I'm here. I'm alive."

"I'm glad you are…" Enola whispered.

Suddenly, Captain Ringer jumped to his feet laughing wickedly and shaking his head. "Ye think yer goin' te kill me, boy?" he questioned him deviously. "I'm yer FATHER!"

"Not anymore," Jaymz stated coldly, gazing at his father with nothing but contempt and resentment. "You stopped being my father when you made me walk the plank."

Captain Ringer froze.

"I don't care what happens to you," Jaymz went on acidly. "If you die, so be it. There will be no remorse from me, _Captain Ringer_."

Unleashing an ugly and disturbing howl of pure rage, Captain Ringer dashed forward with his weapon held high. Jaymz went to block it, but he had dropped his own weapon when he had scooped Enola into his arms. If he were going to stop the shot, he was too late.

A miracle happened.

A harpoon pierced the devious captain in the back and protruded from his chest. Captain Ringer stopped in his tracks, all color draining from his face. He croaked pathetically before falling down into the water, instantly dying.

The Mariner stood there, bloody harpoon in his hand. Blood and Helen stood at his sides, unharmed. Behind them all, the bodies of all the vicious pirates decorated the sandy beach.

Enola lifted her face from Jaymz's shirt and gazed at the three individuals, smiling weakly. "Helen…my friend…Blood…" she whispered before everything went black.


	20. The Present

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last chapter. It's the shortest of them all, but I think it's good enough. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It was all greatly appreciated! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>The Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Grinning, Enola happily munched on an apple, her feet dangling in the river water. It was another beautiful day on the island that she and everyone else inhabited. It had been five months since that whole catastrophe had taken place. Some of the pirates were still alive and had pleaded to be kept alive. The Mariner had relented and allowed them to live. So, she, the Mariner, Helen, Blood, Jaymz, and the rest of the ex-pirates were all living on the island in complete harmony. There wasn't any other disturbances after that horrendous day and all was well and peaceful.<p>

"Enola?"

Lowering her apple to her lap, Enola looked up and saw Jaymz approaching her. He was still as attractive as the first day she had met him. His dark hair had grown longer, barely touching his shoulders and his green eyes were still mesmerizing. Jaymz took a seat next to her, also putting his bare feet into the river. Casually, he threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body.

Enola sighed in contentment, leaning her head against his shoulder and tossing her half-eaten apple elsewhere. "What are you up to, Jaymz?" she questioned him, curiosity painting her voice.

"Nothing much," answered Jaymz, no longer using his pirate lingo. He had abandoned it the day his father died. "I was helping Blood and Scout carry more wood to the huts. What about you? What has my girl been up to?" He brushed his lips across her cheek in a brief kiss.

"Nothing, just sitting here," Enola breathed, shutting her eyes. "Relaxing."

Jaymz hummed in response, nodding his head. It was then that the two of them noticed the Mariner and Helen walking on the other side of the river, their hands joined.

Yes, the Mariner had decided to stay with them.

This time…_for good_.

A smile found its way onto Enola's face and she wrapped her arms around Jaymz's waist, sighing once more.

All was at peace.

_**The End**_


End file.
